Care Packages and Love Letters
by Cougar'sCatnip
Summary: Jolene and Jackie get together for the afternoon to put together a care package for the boys.   Cavity Warning: Unadulterated, unabashed, unapologetic FLUFF


Care Packages and Love Letters

CC

"Let's see, that's five packages of socks, five dozen Pecan Butterscotch cookies, five paperbacks, one cervical collar pillow, five pounds of coffee, two cartons of Lucky Strikes, two sets of replacement glasses, the last five issues of X-men." Jackie paused and looked up at Jolene. "Did you get the DVD? All Jake did the last time I talked to him was bitch about how he wasn't going to get to see Captain America on the big screen." She shook her head fondly.

Jolene grinned. "Yeah, I got it. And look what Beth found." She held up a pair of boxers. They were black with the Superman shield surrounded by flames scattered all over them.

Jackie giggled. "Those are perfect. Jake will love 'em."

Jolene waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Bet ya Carlos will too."

Jackie grinned and shook her head. "Ha! No way I'm taking that bet."

"Here," Jolene tossed the bag to Jackie, before rummaging around in another one. "I found that scent of Axe body wash that William likes so much. And I also got some of that candy Frank likes." She held the two items up triumphantly.

"Cool. Did the photo shop have your pictures printed yet?" Jackie slipped the items into the box carefully arranging everything so it wouldn't shift in transit.

"Yeah, they did. And they also put them on a thumb drive for me." Jolene passed the envelope of precious photos and the small drive to her friend. "Oh and here's the Ziplock bags so the body wash doesn't get all over everything if it leaks." She set the box down on the coffee table and stood up. "You want another cup of coffee?"

Jackie nodded. She brushed her blonde ponytail back as she rolled her shoulders. "Yeah, thanks." She handed Jolene her cup. "And thanks for dropping Beth off at practice."

"No problem. Oh, I forgot to tell you last week, the spa called and changed our appointment to 2:00." Jolene called from the kitchen. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, won't be a problem. Beth is sleeping over at her friend Carol's house Friday, and I have the day off, so two is fine." She opened the box and double bagged the body wash for safety before wedging it into place. "So did you get through to Lin last night?"

Jolene entered the living room with a frown on her face and set both cups down, then she flopped down on the coach. "For about thirty seconds. Then the line went dead."

"Aww man, that sucks. You should let Jake set you guys up on Skype. Hey, hand me those copies of Guns and Ammo and Combat Handguns." She pointed at the magazines that had slid off the coffee table.

Jolene passed them over and then slumped back on the couch. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her shins. "He doesn't know yet," she said quietly.

Jackie stopped and turned to face her. "About the new job?"

"Yeah. Every time I try and talk to him something cuts us off. First it was a mortar attack, then a sandstorm, this time...," She shrugged. "Who knows? I mean, I know I could just email him, but I want to hear his voice. Deployment sucks."

"Yeah it does." The two women sat quietly for a few minutes. Then Jackie shook off the mood and finished packing the box. "Is that everything?" she asked.

"No, I forgot to give you these." She handed Jackie a hot water bottle and a pair of battery operated hunter's socks.

"OO the boys are gonna be so jealous of Lin over these." Jackie grinned. She slipped the two items on top and enclosed a note detailing what was for each man and ended with a heartfelt wish for them to stay safe and call when they could. Then she put in the pictures that Beth had colored for each man.

Jolene added a love letter to Lin, the flap of the envelope sealed with a kiss in bright red lipstick.

Jackie sealed the box and addressed it to Jake. He would make sure that everyone got their special treats. "Ok, that's done. Let's go to lunch, drop this off at Fed-Ex and then go pick Beth up from practice."

"Sounds good. Ya know, this was fun." Jolene snatched their purses up and held the door open.

Jackie nodded. "It was, I think we should pool our care packages from now on." She grunted a little as she picked up the heavy box and walked out the door.

*L*L*L*L

Jake whooped for joy as a private staggered into the tent with a large box. He jumped off his cot and took it from the grinning soldier.

"Care package from home?"

Jake grinned. "Yeah, and man, does my sister send us some good shit!" He set the box down and whipped out his combat knife, carefully slitting the tape and easing the box open. The aroma of cookies wafted up and he paused to breath in the smell of home.

The rest of the team crowded around to see what Jackie had sent this time. Jake passed out the items, smiling as each man exclaimed happily about their treats. Jackie and Jolene would be glad to know how much they liked everything. Each package they got was such a precious gift and reminder of home. He made a note to tell them both so in his next email.


End file.
